


Arranged

by VampirePaladin



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Pre-Final Fantasy VII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Godo and President Shinra arrange the wedding of their children. Yuffie and Rufus have their own arrangement.
Relationships: Yuffie Kisaragi/Rufus Shinra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Shotgun Wedding Flash Exchange





	Arranged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



Yuffie stood there with her arms crossed. She was glaring at her father. A pair of shinobi were flanking him. 

She knew that she could take out any one of them. Two of them, Yuffie might struggle but she thought she had a good chance of winning. Three of them was more than she could confidently handle.

“This is a good thing for Wutai,” Godo said.

“Then _you_ can marry him!”

“Nonsense, I’m an old man. You are young. Rufus Shinra is young,” Godo said.

“First you turn Wutai into Costa del Sol and now you want to make me into a Shinra housewife! I’m a ninja! I should be out restoring Wutai using stealth, cunning, and Materia!”

Godo laughed. “A true descendant of shinobi would realize that this is the best way to help Wutai. Your fiancé will be here tomorrow and then you will be wed.”

“Tomorrow!” Yuffie squawked.

“Tomorrow,” Godo repeated with a grin. “It gives you less time to try and get out of it.”

* * *

Yuffie had tried to escape overnight, but Godo was ready for her and each time she was intercepted. Now she was waiting in the garden for her fiancé. 

She was sure that he was going to be disgusting, dumb, ugly, and more. 

The door slid open and out stepped an attractive young man in a white suit. By his side was a large, dark dog. She thought he might be about a decade older than her. He carried himself with confidence. Well, at least he was good looking.

“You are Yuffie Kisaragi.”

“And you’re Rufus Shinra.”

“Tell me, what do you think about our arranged marriage?” Rufus asked. His tone was so neutral that it didn’t betray anything about what he felt.

“It’s godawful. I _hate_ Shinra and your family! You destroyed my home!” Yuffie didn’t hold back anything. Her father might be able to force her to marry Rufus, but he couldn’t make her be nice.

“That is understandable. This marriage is inconvenient for myself as well, but I have a proposal about how it could be useful for both of us.”

Yuffie was curious about his proposal. “Go on.”

“You see, I have been caught funding AVALANCHE and am under house arrest. This wedding is just another facet of that. It gives an excuse for why I am not working, with a bride that would hate me too much to help me.”

Yuffie stared at Rufus. She wasn’t expecting President Shinra’s son to be the one behind the ecoterrorist group that was all over the news.

“That is why I propose we work together. I can provide information and access. You, as a trained ninja of Wutai, would easily be able to get in and out. If we work together, we can send money and supplies to both Wutai and AVALANCHE.”

Yuffie’s eyes widened. Rufus Shinra giving her access to top secret Shinra info. She could steal rare Materia and even more common Materia. It would do a lot to secure Wutai’s independence.

“Alright, I don’t have to like you, but I’ll marry you and we can work together.”

* * *

Yuffie didn’t laugh or smirk as she stood in her wedding kimono next to Rufus Shinra. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Godo’s confusion. Yuffie knew he didn’t trust her to marry Rufus Shinra quietly, even though it was what he had wanted.

She glanced over at Rufus, deceiving his other father.

Maybe she could grow to like this marriage. He was cute, was working against a godawful father, and they were both helping the fight against Shinra.

In Yuffie’s heart sparked the first flickers of love.


End file.
